Fake Dates and Real Jealousy
by coolcat101s
Summary: Feliciano is Homosexual. Rose is also Homosexual. What happens when these two pretend to date in order to pass as straight? How do Kanaya and Ludwig feel about the situation? Just another highschool au. Gerita Rosemary aaaaaaaand pale FelicianoRose


"Ciao Bella-"

"Not even bothering to remember my name this time? I must say I'm disappointed, here I was expecting to be wooed and you can't even remember a simple name. Well maybe you can try again tomorrow."

Feliciano visibly deflates as blonde girl turns and walks away. He had an amazing line planned and everything but this time he didn't even get past hello! Sighing, the teen adjusts his bag and starts walking towards his best friend's locker.

It was no secret that Feliciano Vargas was quite the ladies man. He was well known for flirting and has single handedly swooned nearly every lady in school. He certainly loved making the girls happy- he had even went on a few dates. However it was a secret that he was never really all that serious about it; being only as straight as a circle. But there was this one girl who has refused to fall for his Italian charm- the snarky sarcastic teen who still manages to have an air of elegance about her- Rose Lalonde. She was a hard nut to crack but Feliciano knew he had to; his reputation depended on it!

"I take it she didn't 'swoon' at your advances?" Ludwig asked in a near deadpan. He wasn't really all that open of a guy, but Feliciano knew he was super sweet! Not to mention a hunk. Like damn Lud, do you have to be perfect?

"How could you tell?" Feli asked, as he began walking alongside the other to go to Feliciano's house.

"You were pouting." He stated in that matter-of-fact-ly tone that he was so prone to using. "So how bad was it?"

"I didn't even get past hello." The Italian-American sighed.

"I still don't understand why you're so set on this girl."

"Because she's the only girl who I haven't successfully flirted with yet!"

"What are you going to do when you succeed and haven't managed to get a girlfriend?"

Feliciano stopped walking. Sometimes he forgot. He forgot the reason that he had started flirting in the first place. Ludwig didn't know the other was gay. He didn't know that Feliciano has had a huge crush on the other for years. And that's how it had to stay. Feliciano was not willing to let the other know. He would never risk his friendship like that. That is why it was imperative that he continue flirting with girls. Feliciano had to act as straight as possible.

Feliciano- lost in thought- hadn't realized that he had stopped. He didn't notice that Ludwig had stopped either not until the other spoke up.

"Feli are you okay?" Ludwig asked, concern for his friend evident.

"I'm fine. I'm just, not sure what I'll do.." Feliciano mumbled, actually very afraid of what would happen when he did run out of girls. Would he be able to keep up the act?

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Ludwig said with a small smile.

"Maybe I already have." Feli knew he had already found someone; but that someone was someone he couldn't have. But maybe- Feliciano hoped- Ludwig would catch the meaning behind his words and finally realize the Italian loved him! And then Ludwig would scoop the other in his arms and admit that he had felt the same for a very long time- their lips would meet in a passionate kiss, and everything would be perfect!

"Do you really feel that strongly for this Rose girl?" Of course Ludwig didn't catch it. The world wasn't a romantic comedy. People didn't just catch the meaning behind words like that. Feliciano knew this; and yet he was still disappointed.

"Who knows?" Feliciano knew. "But there's always that chance!" There actually wasn't. Feliciano would have be straight, or at least bi or poly or something.

"Of course you would say that, you hopeless romantic!" Ludwig smiled, presumably surprised by his friend's optimism when it came to relationships.

"This coming from the king of cheesy romance novels!" Feliciano grinned.

"Hey, they are not cheesy! They are classic tales of romance.."

Feliciano laughed, " Come on nerd, let's go home."

Ludwig nods and the duo is walking once again.

AN: first fic in a very long time! and the first one on this account... this is a cross over (in case you couldn't tell) between hetalia and homestuck

theres not much for me to say really. Ill try to update as often as I can but I am a college student.

also, I usually like bi feli but for the story he's gay.

so yeah till next time, comments and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
